An Evil Dream
by Shorty-bot
Summary: Shina is a psychic mermaid living in calm ocean waters. But one night, she has a vision that will change her life forever. She has no choice but to follow her destiny with Ecco........ Please R & R NEW CHPER 4 FINALLY UP as of October 18, 2004!
1. Default Chapter

Ecco The Dolphin: Shina's Story  
  
Disclaimer: Ecco the dolphin belongs to the Sega corporation, but I own all of the original characters (except for Apterii who belongs to my friend). I also own this story. R & R please!  
  
As the sun sets across the vast tropical waters of the planet, sparkles of stars appear to shine from north to south, east to west, and beyond. All is calm. All is peaceful. All is perfect.  
  
Suddenly a piercing scream breaks the silence.  
  
"Star! Star! HELP ME! AHHH!" shouts a mysterious silhouette, appearing frightened.  
  
A marvelous emerald blue dolphin leaps from the depths, and appears to contain a single silvery star on it's forehead, shining like the morning sun.  
  
The dolphin races through the waters, creating a steady beat of waves that she can ride off of. The magnificent creature leaps out of the water several times, trying to find the voice calling to her. She sends out several echoes, finally realizing where the horrifying screams are coming from.  
  
The dolphin rages in a fleet of fury, a single boundless leap into the air, then charging her relentless body in a single bound towards a tiny figure in the aqua blue sea.  
  
"Star! Help! Get it away! It's going to touch me!!!!" Screamed a fishy shadow.  
  
The dolphin slams into the transparent, tiny figure she was after. The dolphin regains her composure, as she turns to a beautiful mermaid.   
  
The figure has a purple tail made of silky beads of scales, along with her deep purple lower body, with shimmering pearls of scales. Her curved figure is lightly tanned, with shimmering orange cloth pieces covering her breasts. Her long brown hair curls in soft ringlets around her body, with teal streaks gracing her hair. Her eyes were an icy blue, a color that makes even the most beautiful fish envy her.  
  
However, every part of this poor mermaid was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
The dolphin sent out an echo to the startled mermaid.  
  
"Shina, relax! It was only a jellyfish! Are you alright!?"  
  
The star-headed dolphin gently nuzzled the mermaid's quivering arm, as she replied,  
  
"Star, I''m....sorry. I know it was only a jellyfish, but I panicked! I've lived in the ocean all of my life! Why am I so afraid of these things!"  
  
the mermaid continued as the friendly dolphin listened, while taking a breath while spouting a rush of water out of her blow hole.  
  
" Everything is just so.......alarming! I just somehow feel like I am always in danger in these waters........ I don't know how I can avoid creatures like sharks, rays, even the little things I'm afraid of, like crabs! I always need a dolphin by my side to defend me, and even then, I fear the animals in these oceans more then rip-tides, or some of the horrible images I've seen in my dreams!"  
  
You see, Shina the mermaid had very special dreams. Dreams that were visions of the future. Once in awhile, Shina would dream images of the past. Of Earth, when Armageddon had came, and in a split second, everything ceased to exist. Shina had prayed to the Glyphs for some sort of answer in her dreams as to why life exists in the present time, after the Armageddon had occurred. Was everything reborn? How? Why? Shina was constantly paranoid. In addition of fearing the ocean itself, Shina just /i to figure out what happened to cause Armageddon, before possibly, something worse happened. Shina could feel something horrible was coming. But she didn't know what.  
  
The Star dolphin sent out an echolocation wave.  
  
" Shina, there's nothing wrong with being afraid. But you and I are now 16, and I must teach you how to face your fears, before you have to fend for yourself, alone, when you turn 20. The sun is starting to hit the horizon. We must meet back with the clan before dusk."  
  
Shina replied, "Yes Star, I know. Let's go."  
  
Shina grabbed Star's dorsal fin as star rocketed towards a large boulder near the shallow waters. This was the /u place where Shina felt safe, because there was always at least 2 members of the clan guarding the territory.  
  
A purple dolphin with a deep purple pattern covering it's body approached Shina.  
  
" Shina, I've told you a million times, the shoal is no place for you! The water is deep, and there are sea snakes and jellyfish. You know how scared you get! Especially all alone! What were you thinking!?"  
  
Shina sadly replied, "I know Apterii, I'm sorry. I just thought, maybe........ my fears would go away.......I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry. Especially to you star. I never thanked you for saving me......again."  
  
Star turned to Shina, "No problem Shina. I just hope that someday, you will be brave enough to face the sea alone."  
  
Apterii and Shina agreed.  
  
A bright orange dolphin swam towards the 3 of them.  
  
" Hey guys, It's getting late. Time to head for the cave," Said the eager orange creature.  
  
The cave of Delphineus was the safest place in the ocean. Only Shina and her clan knew of it, and that is where they spent their nights. There were plenty of fish in the cave, and it was secluded. Tucked away, you could only reach it by swimming through many rocky passages. This was the safe haven of Shina.  
  
Night was the most dangerous time to be at sea. Even in the shallow waters, dangerous creatures emerged. Every fish, every dolphin, every mermaid, everything, found a hiding place for the night, trying to escape from the hideous eels, hammerheads, and giant squids that hungrily roamed the sea, searching for ANYTHING to rip into a bloody pulp, tainting the aqua blue waters with a red swirl of blood.  
  
Shina's clan was made up of 5 dolphins, 1 mermaid, and Haiti, the leader dolphin. The met at the cave of Delphineus every day at dusk, to discuss daily issues, solve problems, and tell stories.  
  
The first dolphin, the leader, Haiti, became the leader as soon as her father disappeared mysteriously, when he was searching for a new cave to live in at dusk. Haiti is a tough beast of an animal, with a tint of a red streak lining her grey dorsal fins. Some say that the red streak is the blood of the sea gods that blessed her with her amazingly strong fighting abilities. She has killed many sharks in order to defend her clan.  
  
Apterii is a gentler kind, with a light purple body graced with an array of dark purple streaks on her fins and body. Apterii has always been a bit shy, ever since she witnessed her mother and father being killed by a group of great whites. It was a miracle she got away alive, some say. Apterii is very independent, although she is very close to Shina, because Apterii wants to protect her.  
  
Anzo is a young, feisty dolphin, with an always perky attitude, and a bright orange color to match it! He is always optimistic, and is a great fighter. Anzo has somewhat of a crush on Apterii, but he is very shy about his feelings for her. He has no fears.  
  
Carris is a very loving mother, devoted mate, and strongly defensive against anything that threatens things she cares about. Her bright green skin is as beautiful as a lush kelp forest. Carris is very kind, but mostly, she is very protective of her child.  
  
Panni is the young son of Carris and her mate, Oni. Her is only a few months old, but is very curious. He has teal skin with a strip of white lining his pectoral fins, like his father. Panni is still very young so he mostly stays near his mother and doesn't speak much.  
  
Oni is the mate of Carris and Father to Panni. He has teal skin with a white stripe on his pectoral fins. Oni is a very wise dolphin. He is strong, witty, and always analyzes everything.  
  
And Shina is the friendly, but constantly frightened mermaid. She is the only mermaid in the clan. Mermaids are so rare where her clan lives, that Shina constantly needs to be with a dolphin for defense. Shina does not remember her childhood, nor who her parents are. One day, Haiti's father (before he died) found Shina in the open ocean and raised her as a member of the clan. However, Shina is always afraid of being alone in the sea.  
  
"Panni, Panni, you need to rest now. You have been playing all day," Carris told her son.  
  
The young dolphin swam close to his mother, as the clan gathered and swam through the many passages to get into the protected cave of Delphineus.  
  
The clan rested in the shallow waters of the cave, while Shina, the only member that actually needed sleep, crept off to a quiet corner in the cave and dreamt off.........  
  
iWhat.......Where am I? Why are there--  
  
A bright light suddenly bursts all around her. As Shina looks around, her fears of the ocean seems to explode in her mind.  
  
H......Help.....ME!!  
  
Shina is surrounded in green murky water. As she tries to inhale a simple breath, her throat burns with a stinging sensation, as she cough and chokes for air. She is too frightened to move, until she feels her body slowly begin to shut down......../i  
  
"SHINA!!!! Wake up! Please! It was a dream! Wake up Shina!" Apterii exclaimed.  
  
Shina slowly opened her eyes, only to see her clan surrounding her.  
  
Haiti asked, "Shina, you were coughing and choking in your sleep! Did you have a vision? Are you alright?"  
  
Shina tried hard to take a breath, still in fear of the poison liquid that scarred her throat in her nightmare. But, she breathed in the sweet water of the sea, washing into her gills like a brand new day.  
  
As she swallowed, preparing to tell the clan about her nightmare, she felt a horrible stinging sensation in her throat............   
  
Author's note: I know it makes no sense right now, but read chapter two!!! Don't worry, Ecco will be involved soon....... 


	2. The Disappearance

Shina's Story, Chapter 2  
  
Shina's throat began to burn with pain. She tried to scream, but the stinging was too painful to fight. Shina pointed to her throat as she was coughing, to tell Haiti and the others what was wrong  
  
"Shina! Don't worry, keep breathing, don't swallow again! Something toxic must me in your throat! Star, swim to the fresh water valley and see if you can bring some water for Shina!" Haiti commanded.  
  
Haiti didn't want to take the chance of Shina drinking anything but the sweet fresh water that would flush out the poisonous liquid. The ocean's salty water would probably just make the pain worse.  
  
Star bravely nodded to Haiti and leapt from the cave into the night, without even a second thought about the dangers of traveling alone at dark in the ocean. All Star knew was that she had to get the fresh water for Shina, or else her best friend might be lost.  
  
In the cave, Shina lay in the corner wheezing uncontrollably with her clan surrounding her. Every so often she would get a clear breath in, but she was worried the liquid was burning through her very skin. As she was lying there, she thought,  
  
iOh please, please, stop this pain. This horrible acid burning through my skin! I thought the pain was all in my dream! Or at least, I thought it was a dream! Was it real? That's impossible! I was sleeping! What if it was a prediction or the future? I have so many questions, but I may not live to see the answer! What is this horrible poison in my throat? Where was I in my dream? Oh Star ,I know you have guarded me so many times before, but please hurry, or I may not last much longer!/i  
  
  
  
Oni gently nudged Shina, to make sure she was still breathing. The clan sang quiet songs to Shina, hoping to distract her from the pain. A few moments later, Star returned with a closed container of fresh water from the valley, and 3 large puncture wounds on her torso. She swam to Shina and poured the liquids down Shina's throat.  
  
Shina felt a cool, sweet nectar flowing down her throat. As Shina drank the last of it, she swallowed without a burning sensation.  
  
"I...I'm alright! Thank Star! Oh, thank you! You are a true friend, enduring wounds for my sake! What happened!" Shina asked.  
  
Star's wounds looked horrible, with blood stains infecting the water around her.  
  
"I...it's nothing.......I'm just glad you're alright Shina. What happened?" Star said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Nonsense Star. Those wounds look horrible. I'll wrap some kelp on them, that will help them heal faster," Shina said, "I'm not quite sure what happened! I had a dream...maybe it was a vision, but I was in murky green water, and I tried to breathe in it, but it choked me when I tried to swallow, as if it was a noxious poison infecting my system!"  
  
Shina grabbed some kelp floating in the cave and wrapped Star's wounds.  
  
Carrin asked, "Star, what happened to cause those wounds! If we don't know, then if this happens again we won't know what to look out for! I'm very sorry you got hurt, and I appreciate you retrieving the water, but please.......tell us what's wrong....."  
  
Star nodded, saying "I am sorry, I just didn't want anyone to worry about /i injuries, above Shina's. On my way to the valley, I was ambushed my sharks. Luckily, I was faster and was able to escape with only a few wounds. But Shina, I'm so happy you're alright."  
  
The clan agreed. Shina refused to sleep the rest of the night, in fear that the same horrible dream might re-occur. Shina spent the rest or the night trying to make sense of her dream. Suddenly, Star shouted at Shina.  
  
"Shina! Look at yourself! You...you're glowing!!"  
  
Shina bolted her eyes to her tail, which was glowing with a blue aura. Shina suddenly felt weightless, and slowly felt as though something was infecting her entire body.  
  
Apterii exclaimed, "Shina! What's happening! You're disappearing!"  
  
Apterii was right. Shina was starting to disappear, slowly, and she began to panic.  
  
"Help! What's going on!" Shina shouted.  
  
Haiti and the rest of the clan tried to nudge Shina, but there was nothing they could do.   
  
Shina started crying, as she screamed in horror and uncertainty of what was going to happen to her.   
  
Shina had completely disappeared, and there was noting anybody could do.  
  
"It's all my fault," Star said, "If only I had gotten the water here faster.....this is probably an effect of that poison......."  
  
"Nonsense! There is no explanation for what just happened. We have no idea where Shina is now, all we can do is search for her are hope to find some sort of sign. An-"  
  
Oni was interrupted by a huge burst of light, right before the clan.  
  
A large diamond shape shining with all of the colors of the rainbow appeared before the clan.  
  
"W...what are you! What do you want!?" Haiti ordered.  
  
"Do not worry, I am but a guide, here to reassure you. I am a small piece of the guardian, from the future. Do not be alarmed."  
  
projected the strange piece of glass.  
  
"What do you want?" Carrin asked.  
  
" I do not want anything. I am here to tell you what is going on. Shina has been transported to the future to help save the fate of the universe with Ecco the dolphin. Shina is the only creature who has the ability to predict what lies ahead, and to transport herself, in her dreams, to other worlds." The Glyph explained.  
  
"So.....that poison liquid Shina was sick from was actually..... from an existent place in the future? " Oni asked.  
  
"Correct." the Glyph stated, " Shina is the only hope that we have. You see, Ecco has the ability to fight against the enemy of the future, but the enemy has the ability to hide in any word in the universe, using the same psychic abilities as Shina. If Shina helps Ecco transport to the other worlds, then he could defeat the enemy and the universe would be saved."  
  
The clan was in a state of shock.  
  
"Isn't there another creature that has Shina's abilities that you could take instead," Apterii asked.  
  
"No. Shina is an extremely rare creature. Only she, and the enemy have the ability to predict the future in there dreams, while also being there," the Glyph stated.  
  
"I'm so confused......will she be alright? What is the enemy?" Star said in a concerned voice.  
  
"That is unknown. She should be safe, but for now, she has been transported by the guardian to Ecco's home bay, until they are ready to travel to a new world and face the enemy for the first time. However, they must do it soon, before the enemy kills everything in that area for food, The enemy is unknown to us. All that we know is that it has psychic abilities and is some sort of mutated sea beast." said the Glyph.  
  
"Please......make sure she will be alright....," said Carrin.  
  
The clan nodded in agreement.  
  
" There are more Glyphs in the worlds Ecco and Shina will have to visit, that will guide them. I must go now," the Glyph said as it disappeared.  
  
"Wait! There are so many more question to be answered!" Anzo shouted, but he was too late.  
  
The clan could only hope and pray for Shina now. They could not defend her anymore.  
  
Author's note- Whee! End of chapter two! I know, it's really confusing, but chapter 3 will be up soon if I get reviews asking for it. review please! Thankies! 


	3. The Shrine Of Controversey

Shina opened her eyes slowly. She was surprised to be surrounded by beautiful clear water in a shallow thriving area of the ocean. It was daytime, apparently sunrise, and she could tell that this was a friendly environment.  
  
"Wh....where am I? This isn't my home bay........ but it must be populated with dolphins.... there are territory marks on the rocks.......I hope they're friendly.....I have no choice but to ask one of them for help," Shina told herself.  
  
She swam to a nearby waterfall with a strong current. It pushed her backwards ans she tried to swim closer. She decided to swim near a large cliff-like structure where she saw to dolphins playing.   
  
Shina swam closer and said, "Hello.....I mean no harm...please, you must help me!"  
  
One of the dolphins approached her and spoke, "Of course. What is wrong? I've never seen you before. Are you lost?"  
  
Shina replied, "Yes.......please, I'm so confused! I was sitting in the cave with my clan a few minutes ago, and I was somehow transported here! I have no idea what has happened! Please tell me you know where my clan is, or at least tell me where I am!"  
  
The dolphin reassuringly nuzzled Shina's shoulder as he said, "Calm down young one, everything will be alright. You are in the bay of Atlantis. There is nothing to fear here, for there are many friendly creatures in this bay. The carved door near the waterfall leads to Atlantis. There, I think you will find the answers to your other questions. But, relax, it is safe here."  
  
Shina nodded and thanked the wise old dolphin as she swam towards the entrance to Atlantis. She thought to herself, "What did that dolphin mean when he said that I would find the answers to my questions in Atlantis?"  
  
Shina made her way through the carved door to Atlantis. She gasped in it's beauty.  
  
There were strange colorful buildings everywhere, and a very large shrine covered in colorful glasses and amazing materials that Shina had never seen before. The water was shallow except for a crack in the ground that lead to a deep abyss that Shina cringed at the thought of swimming in. But, the most amazing structure of all was the giant purple crystal near the shrine that glowed an aura of every color. It seemed to contain immense power. Shina slowly swam towards it, mystified by it's power. It called to her.  
  
"Shina. I am the guardian. I am the one that brought you here from the past. I know you have questions for me. I shall answer what I can," The giant crystal stated.  
  
Shina said, "Why am I here?! Why did you take me away from my clan!? My family! How do I get home again!?"  
  
The Glyph said, "Shina, please, calm yourself. You clan is fine. They know where you are, so you may relax. You are here because you are the chosen one. The only one who can help save the Earth-"  
  
The Glyph was interrupted by Shina who exclaimed, "What do you mean!? I'm not the one you want! I'm just a cowardly mermaid! I'm afraid of everything! Please, send me home! I'm not suited for this!"  
  
"Shina, I know you are confused and frightened, but you must let me explain," the Glyph stated, You have been brought from the past because you are the only creature who has the ability to transport to other worlds through your dreams. You are the key to helping the chosen dolphin, Ecco, fight against the Foe by transporting yourselves the different worlds they reside in.You see, the Foe is an evil alien race, who's only desire is to slowly destroy every trait of the dolphin until they become so evil that they destroy themselves. They want to control and destroy the Earth, and you and Ecco are the only ones who can stop them."  
  
Shina's jaw dropped. She said, "W......who is Ecco."  
  
The Glyph stated, "Ecco is a dolphin that resides in this bay. That is why you are here. You shall meet with Ecco, I will explain how to fight the Foe, and then you must transport, with Ecco, to the first world the foe has taken over."  
  
"I....I can't! How could you force me to do such a thing! I refuse! Send me home NOW!!!" Shina cried out.  
  
The Glyph said, "Shina, you can do this. I never would have brought you here if I didn't know you could do it. I am aware of your fears. I know all about how afraid you are of things..........But you must trust me. You will find your inner courage. And you will defeat the Foe. I am sorry that I cannot send you home, and I am not forcing you to do this. But, the fate of the world lies in your dreams. You are the Earth's only hope. You and Ecco."  
  
Shina shouted, "I can't! Just send me home! Please! If you brought me here, why can't YOU send Ecco to the other worlds! And I know you can send me back home!"  
  
The Glyph said, "I brought you here with the last of the power I have left. I am very weak now. I do not have the power to transport both you and Ecco to other worlds, nor do I have the power to send you home. I am sorry, but, you have no choice but to help Ecco save the world."  
  
Shina felt her heart beat at a rapid pace her eyes welled up and she felt tears being washed off her face by the ocean water. She knew this was her destiny. But she also knew she didn't have the courage to face it. She exclaimed, "I........I'll die.........I know if I do this I'll die........I'm not strong enough........"  
  
"Ecco shall defend you. There are secluded areas and hiding spots in every world. You can hide in them while Ecco fights. You won't have to fight any of the Foe. Ecco will come to you when you must leave a world, and that is your only responsibility. All you have to worry about is using you psychic abilities to transport the two of you to the next world," the Glyph stated.  
  
Shina had so many questions. She was so confused. She asked, "But I can't control my dreams! I have no idea how to direct which world we get transported to, and what if Ecco dies!?"  
  
" Your destiny will control which world you are directed to. You needn't' worry about that. If Ecco dies, then you are on your own. I am sorry, but once you leave this home bay, there is no coming back until all of the Foe are defeated. If Ecco is defeated, then it will be a part of destiny. Everything happens for a reason. You will learn to fend for yourself. I know you don't feel ready for this, but I will use the very last of my energy to grant you with the ability of courage. This will make you braver, but I am weak, so it won't be much. Please, go find Ecco. He is in the kelp forest nearby. Bring him back here and I will explain a little more, and then you must go." the Glyph stated.  
  
A million horrible thoughts crossed Shina's mind.....but it was too late to do anything. She could not stop her destiny, no matter how horrifying it seemed. Shina still felt that some of her questions were unanswered, but she knew the Glyph was weak, so she swam off to find Ecco.  
  
She swam into the kelp forest full of dolphins playing. She asked, "Who is Ecco?"  
  
A dolphin with stars adorning his head called back, "It's me," as it swam towards Shina.  
  
Shina had seen those stars before........on Star! She didn't quite know what they meant, but right now, she was focused on talking to Ecco.  
  
"You must be Shina. It's an honor." the friendly dolphin said, "I know you're probably scared, but know this. I vow to protect you everywhere we go, no matter what the cost. If anything happens to you, then the fate of the world has no hope, so I promise, I'll always protect you."  
  
Shina nodded and said, "It gives me great comfort to know that. Thank you, Ecco. It's true, I am very scared, but I think with you on my side, I'll be okay. The Glyph said that we both need to speak with him before we go on the journey."  
  
Ecco replied, "Yes, of course. The Glyph is so weak now.......we must go soon."  
  
They both swam together to the Glyph.  
  
"Good, you have met now. I have little power left in me, but Shina, I know that the Foe frightens you, and, because you have been forced to join Ecco, against your will, I shall use the last of my energy to grant you with courage. Or at least.........some courage. Close your eyes Shina, "The Glyph said.  
  
Shina silently nodded and closed her eyes. A bright burst of light shot out of the Glyph and onto Shina's forehead. In an instant, Shina jerked backward and then opened her eyes.  
  
"I feel.........better.....I think......I might just be able to do this........," Shina said.  
  
The Glyph stated, "No........energy.......left.......be....careful.......must.....go.......now........"  
  
Ecco nodded knowingly as he said to Shina, "The Glyph has no energy. It can barley communicate now. But, we must go, time is running short. When we get to the first world, the first thing you should do is look for a secluded area or a hiding space to go in while I fight off the foe. I know how to beat them, the Glyph has taught me. Don't worry, I am strong, and can withstand whatever I have to face. I will come to you when the area is cleared, and we can keep moving to the next world. When we must eat, I can retrieve fish, and when we need to rest, we'll find a secluded spot and rest. Now, do you have any more questions?"  
  
"I just hope my clan is alright............" Shina said.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine.......after all, hey do live in the past, where the Foe don't exist yet, so they're safe," Ecco said.  
  
"I hope you're right." Shina prayed.  
  
"I'm sure I am. Are you ready Shina?" Ecco asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. I know what to do, and you know what to do, so, let's go," Shina replied.  
  
Shina grabbed on to Ecco dorsal fin as she and Ecco closed their eyes. A bright light engulfed the two creatures as they disappeared. Shina felt the environment change around her. The water became very cold.  
  
Shina and Ecco opened their eyes.  
  
Shina gasped.  
  
The green water............the large rocky walls..........but most of all.....the giant shrine of glass......Shina recognized it all........She had been there before......in her dream.  
  
"Ecco! I was here! This place........I had a vision about it! But.......I choked on the poisonous water! Why can I breathe now, but couldn't in my dream?" Shina asked.  
  
Ecco replied, " Of course, you were probably just seeing a vision of the future. Maybe, in your dream..........you were in a certain place that had bad water or something. Even so, the water here is disgustingly metallic tasting. This is a place of machines............Go, up on top of that large shrine, there is a bubble vent. Maybe it has fresher water. I just need to get air, since I do not have gills like you. I want you to hide near the door of the shrine until I come back for you. Don't worry. The foe aren't in this area. I need to talk to some of the clans here. Just wait here."  
  
Shina nodded and swam by the door. Ecco began to swim off downward.  
  
Shina thought to herself, "I hope Ecco will be alright..........But why would we come here if it wasn't invaded by the Foe? There must be something here that needs to be done. Well, I'll let Ecco worry about that for now."  
  
Shina rested against the large doors of the shrine for hours. Eventually, Ecco returned.  
  
"Shina, the dolphins here have been mutated by the foe. They are no longer able to take care of themselves, and have become weak and vulnerable. The Foe has stolen their traits. I'm not sure why, but 3 of the clan leaders say they will agree to helping us open up the shrine if I battle with them. In the shrine, there is a harness that will aid us in our journey. Before we battle the actual Foe, we must help the dolphins that have been manipulated. If we don't, our species could be lost forever.........." Ecco told Shina.  
  
"If it is what we must do, then, I will do whatever I can to save these helpless dolphins. Do you need my help?" Shina asked.  
  
"Yes. Please retrieve one of the leaders that I must fight with, I'll talk with the rest. I believe that he's in the cave near the bottom. Don't worry, just tell him to meet me near the small shrine. He will understand. Just watch out for jellyfish on the way down. They only hurt you if you're swimming upwards though. I will meet you back here when you're finished," Ecco replied.  
  
Shina nodded, with a somewhat concerned look on her face. Ecco reassuringly nudged her arm. Shina and Ecco swam off to find the clan leaders.  
  
As Shina swam off of the shrine deck, she looked down and saw nothing but a murky green abyss. She swam very slowly towards the bottom as small glimmers of white started to appear out o nowhere. Shina swam closer.....very slowly.  
  
"J......Jellyfish........."Shina gasped.  
  
Before she knew it, Shina was surrounded by a huge group of green and blue transparent creatures. They all swayed with the current, slowly drifting upwards. Shina felt afraid, and yet mystified at the same time. She did not move, but rather, sat in awe of this species, which ws like no jellyfish that she had ever seen.  
  
"How could something so dangerous........be so beautiful at the same time?"   
  
Shina sat in awe of the creatures until they eventually left.  
  
"I....I didn't panic.......I just......sat here......Well, it's an improvement from how brave I used to be........" Shina thought to herself.  
  
She kept swimming downward, at a bit of a faster pace this time, while searching for the cave.  
  
Shina noticed a small shrine off to the side of the rocky wall. It appeared to have a dolphin swimming around it. Shina wanted a closer look at it.  
  
"That dolphin.......maybe he knows where the cave is. It looks like an average dolphin........." She thought to herself.  
  
Shina swam closer and approached the dolphin.   
  
As she got closer, she realized what Ecco was talking about. The dolphin was not only mutated in it's shape, but it's body looked decayed , or as it had been eaten away at by parasites. Shina looked at the poor creature in sadness.   
  
"The Foe will pay for this suffering," Shina thought to herself.  
  
Shina approached the creature.  
  
"Excus-" Shina was interrupted by the dolphin.  
  
"INTRUDER! AWAY WITH YOU! What do you want!!" The dolphin screeched.  
  
"Please, please, calm down, I mean you no harm, I only wish to know where the cave is.........I am just a little lost........" Shina said.  
  
"Leave me alone. You are not welcome here! You are not like the rest of us! Leave at once!" The dolphin exclaimed.  
  
Shina replied, "Please, I'm not an enemy, I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way.........could you please just tell me how I can get to the cave to speak with your clan leader? I have a message from Ecco the dolphin fo him. Please, I'm not here to threaten anything......."  
  
The dolphin said, "It's just down a little further. Now, go away!"   
  
Shina apologized and thanked the creature as she swam downwards.  
  
"Wow..........dolphins are never that aggressive and defensive......not even when defending their territory. Ecco was right. These dolphins have been robbed of their traits.........Now, I must speak with that clan leader," Shina thought to herself.  
  
Shina finally came to a large hole/cave structure near the bottom. She noticed that there was a strange ink-like substance coming from it, but didn't bother to examine it. Shina swam through to the entrance. She went through the many twists and turns to get to the cave, eventually, she reached the clan leader.  
  
"What do you want." It asked.  
  
"I have a message from Ecco the dolphin. He says to meet him for the battle near the small shrine," Shina replied.  
  
"Very well. I will go then," The leader said.  
  
Shina nodded as she left the cave. As she swam out of the entrance, Shina noticed that the inky liquid was all over her. It was a dark green-almost black color. Shina smelled it. It smelled like.......metal........metal and gas. Shina coughed and cringed as she smelled it's ghastly aroma. She ignored the fact that she was covered in it and raced up to the large shrine to talk to Ecco.   
  
When she arrived there, Shina felt strangley winded. She stopped for a minute to breathe. For some reason, she could barley inhale. Shina rested on the dock of the shrine as Ecco approached her.  
  
"Shina......no.......you're covered in toxic poison!" Ecco screeched.  
  
"Wha.....wh-" Shina was cut off. She couldn't breathe. Because a painful stinging feeling was charging throughout her body. She heaved and coughed. This was all too familiar.  
  
"Shina! Don't breathe!!!! If you swallow then more poison will get into your system! It must have already gotten into your bloodstream by breathing it in! Shina, try to swim to the fresh bubbles on top of the shrine!!!" Ecco screeched as he helped Shina swim by nudging her body.  
  
Shina began charging for the bubble vent. It was her only hope. As she moved her tainfin along the water, creating a steady beat, Shina began to feel light-headed.  
  
"It's all........a blur........" Shina thought to herself.   
  
Shina was going to faint if she didn't reach that air vent soon, she knew she could only last a few more seconds before..........  
  
"HUUUHHHHHHH," Shina gasped in the fresh clean bubble of air.  
  
Panting, Shina rested with her gills to the clean bubble vent. Maybe if she cleaned out her system with fresh water, it would eliminate the poison ink and she would be alright......  
  
"Shina, don't move....just rest and keep breathing in the bubbles from the vent. Shina, I'm so sorry....this is all my fault. I promise........no, I swear, nothing like this will ever happen to you again.........ever. I was trying to make you do something that you shouldn't have had to do......From now on, I promise I won't make you do anything but what your destiny calls for you to do. I'm so sorry Shina......." Ecco let out a gentle cry of sadness and guilt as he nuzzled Shina's arm.  
  
Shina was still weak and in pain, but she was slowly starting to feel better. She put her hand on Ecco's forehead and reassuringly stroked him. She closed her eyes and rested for a while until she fell asleep. Slowly, Ecco nudged his way out of Shina's arms that were gently wrapped around him , as Ecco knew Shina would be safe where she was.  
  
"I must go battle the other dolphins now. Then they can help us and we can get out of here," Ecco thought as he swam to the small shrine.  
  
Shina opened her eyes and looked around her. She still felt weary, but still, a lot better. She slowly moved her tail in front of her as she sat on top of the big shrine.  
  
"Ecco must be fighting that dolphin. I'll just wait here until he returns," Shina said as she looked around her at the wondrous shrine structure.  
  
Shina saw Ecco swimming toward her as he said, "Shina, you're feeling better? I thought that you would need much more rest!"  
  
Shina smiled and said, "No Ecco, I'm surprisingly feeling much better. What's going on?"   
  
Ecco swam closer and said, "I have won the battles and solved the puzzles of the dolphins here, and they have agreed to help us. They will open the shrine doors for us, and I will be able to acquire the harness that I was telling you about."  
  
Shina said, "But weren't we supposed to, um.......heal them or something? I refuse to leave until we help these poor creatures!"  
  
Ecco let out a sympathetic squeal, "No Shina......I wish we could help them now........ but we can't. It's too late. But if we defeat all of the foe, and the future is saved, then we can prevent all of this from happening in the first place. And even if we could help them........what use would it be until all of the foe are defeated. They would just hurt them again. I'm sorry Shina, all we can do is move on until the foe are defeated for good."  
  
Shina sighed, "I'm sorry too......So let's go get that harness and defeat the Foe!"  
  
Ecco and Shina swam to the doors of the shrine as the mutated dolphins were waiting for them.  
  
"We will open the doors for you, but you must leave us alone and leave immediately, " One of them said.  
  
Ecco agreed and they all turned to face the doors as the mutated dolphins sent out sonar waves to the shrine. The doors began to open, and Ecco and Shina swam into the shrine.  
  
Shina gasped at it's beauty. In the center of the room, there was a large structure made up of 4 golden dolphins touching a bright glimmering green gem. The harness was lying on the structure. Ecco swam towards it as a bright light shone for a split second. Ecco was wearing the harness.  
  
"I have the harness now. Are you ready to go to the next word? I am unsure of weather it will be posessed with the foe or not, but just remember to find a place to hide, while I fight," Ecco told Shina.  
  
" Yes Ecco, I am ready," Shina said, "I know exactly what to do, don't worry about me."  
  
Ecco nodded at Shina as she added, "Before we leave, there's just one thing that I have to do."  
  
Ecco looked puzzled and asked, "What's that Shina? We have to leave now, before the dolphins become aggressive with us. You should hurry."   
  
"I know........" Shina said, "I won't be long."  
  
The disfigured dolphins were swimming outside of the shrine. Shina approached them.  
  
"What are you still doing here!? Leave at once!" one of them shouted.  
  
"Please, I promise that I'll be leaving soon. There was just something I wanted to tell you before I leave," Shina said to them.  
  
"No! Leave now, or we will attack! Go –"  
  
The dolphin was interrupted as Shina swam to the creature and put her hands gently on the sides of it's head and looked straight into it's eyes.  
  
One of the other dolphins called out, "What are you doing! Leave at once!!"  
  
Shina began petting the dolphins head.  
  
She said, "Shhhh.....Please..Calm down. I just wanted to tell you all......That I will end all of your suffering. I promise........ you will not be tortured any more."  
  
The dolphins stared at her and let their guard down.  
  
Shina closed her eyes and gently kissed one of them on the head.  
  
"I promise..........." Shina said as she swam away towards Ecco again.  
  
Shina greeted Ecco inside of the Shrine. "You ready?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Ecco said.  
  
They nodded at each other as Shina grabbed on to Ecco's fins and closed her eyes.  
  
Shina sensed a bright light and felt the settings change around her again. As soon as the transporting was over, Shina opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
After looking at the environment, she'd wished that she hadn't..........  
  
Author's note: Well, that's chapter 3. I apologize for taking so long to post it, as I've been busy and I've been writing it in intervals when I get the time. I hope you guys like it, but I am not sure when I will get a chance to write chap. 4. Hopefully soon. 


	4. Anguish of Dearth

Shina looked all around her, and she felt a chill down her spine. There were no fish around her. The plants were oddly shaped, some of them spiked, some were huge curved tubes that wound in circles, some were coral like colored an aqua blue and were unusually large, and some were like small circular compartments that looked like spores.

Just as shina was looking around she felt Ecco forcefully nudge her in the other direction.

"SHINA! GO!!! SWIM AWAY!!!!" Ecco yelled at her. Shina had no idea what was going on, but she shot off like a thunder bolt through the clear blue water, past many more strange plants. She didn't dare look back to see what she was swimming away from, but somehow she could feel that it was gaining on her. She swam as fast as she could, until she could feel the creature moving in the water behind her. Shina heard the creature shout in pain as Ecco rammed into it's chest, and Shina dove into one of the hollow spore like plants for protection. She could still hear Ecco charging at whatever it was, it sounded like Ecco was winning the battle. Panting, she looked out of the plant only to see what was chasing her.

Shina couldn't breathe. She backed even farther into the hole as she looked at the beast. She had never been so horrified in her entire life.

" What......is......that......" she gasped. What she saw was something hard to describe. It was as if the creature was an entirely new species. It looked as if the foe had tortured it, scraped it's skin with jagged plants, starved the color out of it's body, and let it decay until the creature was so vicious it would attack anything it saw. It must have used to have been a shark..... It had layers of skinny jagged teeth, hundreds more then what they normally have- almost like the plants that she saw........It had red eyes.....filled with blood, just as hungry for it..........

Shina was gasping with fear. She huddled as far back into the plant as she could, and curled into a ball. She didn't want to know what was happening. She didn't care. All she wanted was to go home. Home to security, to feeling safe, to normal waters, to her friends, even the regular sharks would be an improvement! Shina could feel her eyes stiffening and filling up with warm tears.

"I can't take any more of this...." she whispered, "I'm not strong enough......I never will be.......I don't want this! Why did you do this to me, guardian!?!"

Shina weeped in her arms. She was alone in this. Sure, Ecco was going to help her, but Shina didn't even know him that well, and she knew that she was incapable of being able to beat these creatures. As she was sobbing, she felt Ecco nudge her.

"Shina, Shina please don't cry..........please, what's wrong? It's alright..." he reassured her.

"Ecco, Ecco, I just.....I'm trying so hard and I........I just can't......I'm not doing this.....I can't do this......" Shina mumbled through her sobs.

"Shina, I can't force you to do this. You already know that fate depends upon us. But, I can't make you do this if you don't want to. I understand you're too scared of what's out there. That shark was vicious, and this whole world is so strange and foreign. You can never tell if something is going to attack you, or what's safe. But do you want to live in a place that will turn into this someday? A world destroyed into a twisted reality because we didn't stop the foe? How would you feel if your very home turned into this?" Ecco questioned.

Shina whimpered, "I don't know what I'd do........"

"Then help me stop it." Ecco said.

"But I can't! I can't face my fears!" Shina cried.

Ecco replied, " That's what you think, but I know, deep down, you're stronger then you think. If you face your fears, maybe it will help you to defeat them. Like I promised, I will protect you from any harm. After all, I did just save you from that shark, didn't I?"

Shina sighed, " Yeah.........but that's so much easier said than done......facing my fears.....how could I face my fears without getting killed?"

Ecco nodded, " I've cleared this area of all the sharks. The only thing that's around are clan members and some caves. If you talk to the clan members and gather information for me, I will know you have faced your fears."

" Alright........ but how will talking to clan members help me face my fears?" Shina questioned.

"You'll see. There's a main area in the middle of tis village. Go inside and follow the small rooms until you get to the main one. There, you will face one of your fears as well. I know you are ready for this Shina. We're starting small, so don't worry. Don't be afraid, the clan members may seem agressive but they won't hurt you. They are far too weak from hunger. I have to find them some food. Meet me her after you finish your tasks. I know you can do this." Ecco said.

" I'll try........I guess......I have no choice but to try......." Shina stated.

Ecco swam off into the distance as Shine watched him disappear into the aqua blue abyss.

"I have to do this. I have to." Shina closed her eyes and repeated the phrase in her head many times until she knew she could go on. She slowly swam toward a large set of gates covered in colorful designs. Suddenly she heard a ding of a bell echo in the water.

It was coming from one of the strange read and gold spiked plants near the gate. It must have been Ecco that sounded off the bell of the plants. Then Shina got her first glimpse of a clan member.

It was almost all crimson red- with red eyes, just like the shark. It had large spikes near it's fin, and it had strange markings on it's side. It looked very aggressive.

"Is it going to attack me..........." Shina whispered to herself.

But the clan member just gathered to the bell plant and danced around it, ignoring Shina.

"The plant must attract it." Shina felt safer, knowing she didn't have to worry about those clan members. The gates suddenly opened for her. She looked at the large structure in front of her. Off to the sides were more clan members prancing around the strange plants. The structure itself was very large, strange, and circular. It was very foreign to Shina.

"This must be what Ecco was talking about," She thought as she circled the structure looking for some sign of life," I just don't know what he wants me to do."

Just then Shina could hear the sound of a door opening behind her. Her head jerked backward as she looked inside of the giant building.

Inside everything was dark. It was a dreary, deep blue, with strange spheres of coral and jagged rocks. There was dead seaweed of a deep, deep green that Shina had never seen before. She could see a tiny bit of a small entrance to another part of the building on the other side of the room, but Shina hesitated.

"I don't know if I should do this. I mean, once I go in, I could be trapped. But Ecco said everything was safe, right. I have no choice. I'm sick of being afraid. I'm sick of this. I have to do this. Just go. Go."

Shina clenched her eyes tightly as she propelled herself into the dark room. She heard the door close behind her.

"Stop!!!" She charged back to the door but it was to late. It was closed, and it wasn't opening again. She had no choice but to go on. She cautiously looked around her as she swam to the next entrance. She peered into the next room. Same exact things. A dark, dreary room with dead seaweed and jagged rocks. It was eerie and cold. She continued swimming until she reached a door.

"There's a button right next to this door...... But it's what's behind the door that I'm worried about."

Shina's hand slowly over towards the button that opened the door. She knew that there was no turning back.

"I know that behind this door, is something that will terrify me. I know I we be afraid. I am now. But I can't do this anymore. I can't be afraid when I have so much responsibility. I have to face this, no matter how painful it is. Breathe Shina......Breathe......."

Shina hand gently presses the button as the door shrieks open.

"Oh my....."

"WHO'S THERE!?"

"I...... STOP!"

Shina screamed out at the clan leader. She looked ahead of her into a giant circular room, devoid of any life except for her, the clan member, and the dolphin being tortured.

The clan leader was huge, a deep black color with gigantic razor spikes lining his back. His eyes were a bloody red, and he looked angry. He was operating a strange machine at the end of the room.

Shina looked at the center of the room, to her horror, as a dolphin was strapped down by some sort of electric force field as the clan leader tortured him with lasers that circled the room and tore away at his porcelain flesh.

"Who are you!? This is a restricted area!?" The leader yelled.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him! Stop it, stop it!!!!!" Shina yelled.

The clan leader swam across the room towards Shina.

Shina froze in place as she watched the clan leader prepare to charge at her. She clenched her eyes shut and held her hands cowardly in front of her face.

The leader pulled back his tail and blew forward straight towards Shina in a single blow.....

Shina burst out her arms at the leader and grabbed a spike near his face and ripped it off.

The leader screamed in pain.

"Get out immediately! NOW! I WILL KILL YOU!" He shrieked.

Shina looked around for someone to help hr, but there was nothing there. She was alone.

The leader charged again, blood running out from where Shina had attacked him. Shina screamed and shoved him backward with all of her might, as she felt his horns dig into her arms and pierce her breast.

Shina swam backward as she watched the leader slam into the wall. She looked down and saw blood trailing from her arms and bosom. She could feel the stinging pain of the salt water burning the wounds, deep and searing.

She looked back at the prisoner. His eyes were nearly closed. He was near death from the leader's torturing. His skin had turned green from all of the chemicals and electrocution he had been trough. His fins were stretched and bound to the floor. Shina could see there was no hope in his eyes.

The clan member was ready to attack again, and Shina could feel the anger burn inside of her. What kind of creature could torture its own kind? For power, for greed, for ignorance. Shina was not going to die now. She was not going to let this evil win over her.

The leader prepared to charge again, screeching a loud wail near Shina.

"STOP!" Shina screamed, with a force guiding her, she swelled her tailfin upward with a bold whip of power. The clan leader crashed on the ceiling with a crackling thud, breaking the ceiling open and burst into pieces that quickly disappeared.

"What....What did I do......."

Shina looked around, still in disbelief.

"I... I killed him.... I killed him... I did it.." Shina said to herself, in shock.

"Oh my... the prisoner!"

Shina quickly went to the other end of the room and shut off the torture machine. She swam to the prisoner and un-strapped him from the machine.

"What have they done to you........."

She looked in his eyes. She felt a chill go down her spine. He was still alive, but Shina could see he had lost hope long ago. It was a familiar look in his eyes, she had seen it before. In the other world, with the mutated dolphins in the sickly green water, they had the same look in their eyes. Shine remembered those eyes, the eyes of lost hope, loneliness, nobody to save them.

"They need me......"

Shina gently picked up the dolphin and swam out of the ceiling with the prisoner nearly dead in her arms.

The clan members were still dancing around the plants as she made here way to the village to meet Ecco. Her own wounds were the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to save this dolphin.

She found Ecco in the center village.

"You faced him," Ecco said, "You faced your fear"

"I... I guess, please, we need to save this dolphin, he was being tortured and he's near death..... we have to save him!" Shina said.

"Put him inside of that plant, over there. There are dolphins there who can nurse him back to health. But What about you?" Ecco asked.

Shina didn't even have time to answer before she rocketed off to the nursing plant. She dropped off the prisoner and sadly said goodbye.

"Don't loose hope. Never lose hope." Shina said to the sickly dolphin as she swam off to Ecco.

"You're bleeding. You were hurt. Eat these fish, they'll regain your health." Ecco sid.

"I'm fine. I don't need help, they're just scrapes. Ecco, I don't understand." Shina asked

"Don't understand what, Shina?" Ecco asked.

"Why the foe did this. Why they turned dolphins against each other. Why they would go through all of this trouble, for what?" Shina asked.

"Because they want to dominate over the guardian. The guardian's power protects us, it offers us salvation and eternal happiness in Atlantis. The foe wants to destroy the guardian and all who follow it. The foe is jealous of it's power, perfection, and Godliness. The foe will do whatever it takes to gain that power, unless we stop it." Ecco replied.

"We have to......" Shina said. "I can't watch this happen to these creatures anymore. Let's go."

"To the next world? But you're inj-"

"I'm fine Ecco. We have to stop this, now. Let's go." Shina interrupted.

"Just be careful," Ecco replied.

Shina held out her arm and closed her eyes and she and Ecco felt a cold chill of darkness surround them.....


End file.
